


with the tail between the legs

by pikwanchu



Series: skin of the wolf [3]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Blood, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves, a broken bone !!, sooyoung centric, werewolf anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu
Summary: {“Hey, hurry up”, Yuri called, as she passed right by her, “your friend won’t take anyone but you!”Sooyoung stopped on her tracks.“Who?!”The woman let out a laugh, now at least half a corridor away, and she yelled, “The handsome one!”, Sooyoung saw her turn around briefly, waving her clipboard at her, “Give him my number!”Well, now she was awake.}Sooyoung enjoyed pack life. She seeked for it. She worked for it.She just wished her idiot best friend, Yoonoh, felt the same.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, but johndo is in the background lmfao :c
Series: skin of the wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	with the tail between the legs

“Sooyoung, they’re asking for you!”

The young woman sighed, legs coming uncrossed from over the table, eyes opening in something nearing annoyance that could very well be nothing but her usual mood. She slipped her finger between the sandal and her heels, putting back on her tired work shoes, and sighed, as she cracked her neck. She took her time, after all, had it been an emergency, the tone in Hyeoyeon’s voice would have been completely different.

The night shift in Neukkdomyeon’s medical center was always what she thought that her personal hell would be like, absolutely bland and unchanging, time going slower than reality. The yellowed walls of the hall seemed almost endless, fluorescent light making that loud buzzing sound that on a bad day would make her head ache, as she tried not to look like she was dragging herself instead of vigorously moving (like their superiors suggested they should) towards her room. Another one of her co-workers suddenly came into her sight, steps tight and fast, and she only slowed down once she was nearing her.

“Hey, hurry up”, Yuri called, as she passed right by her, “your friend won’t take anyone but you!”

Sooyoung stopped on her tracks.

“Who?!”

The woman let out a laugh, now at least half a corridor away, and she yelled, “The handsome one!”, Sooyoung saw her turn around briefly, waving her clipboard at her, “Give him my number!”

Well, now she was awake.

She felt her muscles tense, as her pace quickened towards the stairs that led her to the second floor, mind going a slightly haywire. Who could her friend be? It couldn’t be Doyoung, of course, they still called him the foreigner. Jongin? Johnny? She got to the stairs and let her nose take deep breaths, sniffing the air trying to catch a scent.

She was, first, hit with the unpleasant smell of chemicals and drug, and she almost gagged. Eugh, this is why she hated paying attention to her senses at work. In more subtle sniffs, she began trying to find a new scent, the scent of whoever was there to find her, sorting through who knows how many sick people until-

Blood. Much of it, but coagulating. And then…

_Oh._

It’s him.

The young woman all but ran the half corridor that was left until the room, and banged her office’s door open.

“What the hell did you do now?”

It came out as a hiss, a hiss that was only replied with a tight lipped rictus.

“Yoonoh!”

The man only shook his head, messed up hair bobbing about, and gripped on his bloody leg with a little more force.

“Hurry up”; he hissed back, “it’s healing.”

Sooyoung huffed, indignant, and closed her door with a slam that made both wince.

Without losing a second, she helped him lay on the bed, albeit a little more forcefully she usually would. Yoonoh could make her lose her patience much faster than anyone else in town, patience she didn’t have a strong hold on in the first place. It just felt much more difficult to tolerate certain things when you’ve been dealing with them for over two decades, even if they came from your closest friend.

Although grumbling about it, Yoonoh allowed her to make him lay down completely, as she worked in straightening the leg, trying to assess the bloody limb. And god, that part of the bone was definitely not attached to the rest of the skeleton in the way it should be.

“What the hell did you do to yourself, Yoonoh…?”, she heard herself whisper, although she was barely paying attention to anything other than the wounds. He was right, she realized, as she pressed around, feeling the bones underneath, it was healing. It was healing all wrong, as well, the bone twisting itself in whichever way it found easiest, closest, and she couldn’t even take a look at it because the flesh had already stitched itself back together.

She realized that he had been talking only when one of the words he said pulled her out of her focus.

“ _Yunho’s_ truck?”, she turned to him, eyes falling to his figure and mouth falling open, “You’re meaning to tell me _Yunho’s brand new truck_ was involved in _this_?”

“It’s a SUV.”

Sooyoung had to force herself not to growl.

 _I should let this heal like that_ , she thought for a hot second, angry, as she began feeling up the bone again, _I should let him walk with a limp forever for being such an idiot._ She shook her head, pushing those thoughts away as she released his leg and ran to get the supplies.

The one bad thing about the werewolf metabolism, in her opinion, was the fast healing. Maybe it was because she, being part of the medical community, had witnessed how the human body could actually most of the times go back to what it was, only needing a little help from pills and injections and whatnot. Perhaps it didn’t go back to a perfect state, and maybe it took time, but it was relatively easy to repair.

A werewolf’s organism, however, worked too differently. Things like internal damage, organ tissue, even bleeding, weren’t a massive deal, but when it came to what really mattered- the bones, the literal structure that kept the body standing up- it could get extremely dangerous. Bones didn’t magically twist back into place once broken, but the body entered in a sort of panic mode and still tried to heal, forging itself back as best as it could. A werewolf’s body was made to be ready to get up and fight again, and again, and again.

Gauze already cut in long stripes and ready to be put, Sooyoung slipped the pillow from under the man’s head and before he could complain, handed it back to him.

“Bite this”.

“What…!?”, Yoonoh’s face went even whiter than it was.

“Bite this”, she repeated again, faster, as if taking importance off of the matter, as she went back to feeling the broken limb, “I’ll have to break it.”

“What!?”

“Bite it!”, she hurried him, “In three… two…”

And with calculated strength, she felt a clean, disgusting crack between the dig of her fingers. And Yoonoh’s growl-almost-howl, muffled by the now broken hospital pillow. Thank God for the disposability of medical items.

Quickly, making deaf ears at whatever curses his friend was spitting, Sooyoung rearranged the bone back to where it was supposed to heal. There was a minuscule part of the already healed bone that made the fit not perfect, but it most likely would end up merging with the new heal, bringing his leg back to its former state in a couple hours.

She was quick to bring the necessary things next to the leg while Yoonoh layed there, a couple streak of tears running down his cheeks. His nose was somewhat red as well, and she thought she could hear some sort of sniffing coming from it.

She rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to bandage like it’s a sprain and you’re going to say I told you to rest it for a couple days,”, she began, frustration keeping her voice low, as she finished cleaning off the blood, hygienizing the former wound, “Sit up, I’m gonna need your help. How did you even….?”, she interrupted herself with a frustrated sigh. If she was Yunho, she’d be digging a new grave in the Jung plot.

Yoonoh did as told, looking straight ahead not unlike a bratty child, after cleaning off the tears. She maneuvered his hands off of his own embrace and to the place where she needed them, holding the pieces as she arranged the semi-cast, “Crashed against a tree. The SUV slipped from my hands when I was trying to pull it out of it.”

This made Sooyoung sigh even harder, as she walked back to the water dispenser.

“You totaled it. Hold it.”

“I didn’t total it.”, he snapped quietly, as if he hadn’t been crying seconds ago, “The motor’s fine. It’ just… the outside.”

Sooyoung considered his words for a couple seconds, nodding, as she began the bandaging process. A calm silence fell between them; now that the sense of emergency was gone, she allowed the pinch of her shoulders to fall.

The man seemed to relax, as well, in the tired routine they’d perfected for years, now. He’d get into trouble, run to her, she’d help him fix it, they’d relax. Had it been anybody else, Sooyoung was sure she’d have gotten sick of it already, but after so many years of friendship, it was almost impossible for her. Not when every now and then, she’d see Yoonoh and she’d see that little boy, weeping to himself as his brother was still in bed rest, in the middle of a funeral nobody else was supposed to know, almost eighteen years ago.

She still remembered that evening with scarily clear detail, how she’d walked right up to him and he hadn’t even flinched, as he latched onto her and cried even harder, and the strange urge of getting rid of her woolen gloves to be able to touch his face, to comfort him more. That night was the first of many nights Yoonoh ended up sleeping over, a friendship built over loss that ended up turning into a fraternity forged by sarcasm and witty words.

That aside, it wasn’t like she wasn’t self aware, anyway. She knew she didn’t have the easiest personality, or the most pleasant of manners. She was aware that she wasn’t someone that was easy to be around, and that her loyalty was a hard earned thing. So, even with his faults, she knew she wasn’t the only one pulling weight in their friendship. 

Her eyes shoot back to Yoonoh once again, and she found him concentrated in her hands as she placed wet strip after wet strip all over his leg when she decided that the time for mercy was over.

“Yunho’ll kill you.”

He had the decency of only looking slightly annoyed before whining, “I know.”

“Take it to Jongin,”, she continued, not wasting a glance at him, as she picked the second gauze, “He’ll give you a good discount.”, her hands worked to wrap the bandage tightly, knuckles going white under his watchful gaze, and shook her head, musing “Bet you’re happy you’re part of the pack right now.”

The change of atmosphere was almost immediate, falling hard and heavy between them like snow off a roof. She knew it had been a sore subject as of lately, Yoonoh and the pack, but she wasn’t going to take her words back. Not when she’d been getting extremely tired of this one-sided push and pull he had been subjecting everyone to.

As expected, and much to her frustration, the man stayed silent.

She felt her lips press together, as she finished up and accommodated his legs to let the cast dry, before trying again:

“Listen, Yoonoh-“

But three knocks interrupted her.

“Sooyoung?”, Yoona, another one of the nurses, peeked her pretty face through the door. She felt like rolling her eyes at the freshly applied lipstick she could see in her lips, double wanted to roll her eyes at the sight of Yoonoh passing a hand through his hair from the corner of her eyes. “Just passed by to see if you needed anything- I heard there was a lot of bleeding!”

The cheerfulness in her voice while talking about blood loss worked to unsettle her for a second. Yoona could be perturbing like that.

“We-we’re good, aren’t we?”, she turned to her friend, nodding and feeling herself stand straighter, alert. The man nodded along, his eyes widening the barest, “Yoonoh’s just a cry-baby.”

The nurse let out a giggle at that, “Okay!”, she covered the smile in her mouth as she shot one last look at Yoonoh, “Let me know if you need anything!”

Once the door slammed closer, she turned back to him.

“Asshole.”, he glared at her.

A sarcastic snort left her lips, accompanied by a single eyebrow raising itself, as she busied her hands again, putting things away, bringing her space back to its usual clean and clear state. 

“If you came here to flirt with all of my co-workers, try to make it a headache next time.” She shoot back, as she bundled the bloody and broken piece of trousers she had had to cut from him, “Quit making me waste resources.”

After what she knew was probably an eye roll, they fell into a companiable silence. Sooyoung could feel his eyes over her as she worked; silent, attentive eyes that had followed her through the years. When she lifted hers to meet them, she found apprehension. She’d tackle back again about the pack and he knew it, and she knew that he didn’t like it a single bit.

A sigh left her lungs through her nose. She wished she at least understood Yoonoh a little less, that she could see it a little less from his side, so she could get angrier at him. But she understood it. She understood his anger. She understood how embarrassed and hurt he must have felt to have some stranger come and fill the role that had been promised to him, however unhappy he was to fulfill it.

It’s not like Doyoung liked it too much either, despite the fact that he proved to be unbelievably good at falling into it. Maybe the alpha’s instinct thing was actually real.

“You know,” she finally began, after hyping herself a couple more times, “Doyoung has been asking about you.” As she expected, his only response was silence. She continued, “I’ve been telling you were busy with exams.”

Her eyes swifted back to him for a second, to find him staring at a thread on his cut pant-leg, twisting it between his finger like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She rolled them, and picked the scissors back.

Back next to him, she patted his thigh, indicating him to lift his thighs, and he obliged. She picked up the uncut side of his trousers, and began measuring them, trying to see where she should make the cut so they’d look somewhat similar. His hand fluttered close to the one holding his pants, trying to bat her away, but she battered him first, and let the scissor sink in a decisive cut.

“Come over tomorrow.”, she said more than asked, trying to keep her voice open. God knew that if Yoonoh was unreceptive to something, that was orders, “Friday nights are hotpot nights. The kids will be there, too.”

She finished up the leg, the older finally giving in and twisting his leg around to help her with the cut. Sliding the useless cloth down his leg and picking it up, she stood straight once again, because this was important. Yoonoh needed to know this part was important.

“And bring Yunho.”, and she suddenly couldn’t help to add, “You know he misses having a pack more than anyone else.”, she swallowed, “He deserves it.”

This seemed to catch him off of guard completely, face going from frowny and indifferent to an unreadable expression. Expression that meant that he knew she was right.

Suddenly, he stood up.

“I- uh, I already feel it healing. I gotta go.”, she felt the clumsiness of his nerves like they were hers, as he picked up his things hastily, not even stopping to check if the bone had completely healed back. “Thanks. I’ll- um, see you.”

She rolled her eyes, “Try not to crash anything on your way home.”

The door slammed closed. She sighed, for the nth time in the night, as she grabbed her head.

Yoonoh would never stop giving her headaches.

The fact that neither Jung brother seemed to be amongst the mess that the alpha’s house turned into during Fridays when she arrived wasn’t surprising, not at all. Yet, the slightest spark of hope that Sooyoung had been harboring that for once Yoonoh would listen to her did exist inside her chest, so disappointment was due. Not that she’d ever voice it.

As she walked in, hanging her coat and taking off her boots, she let out a yawn. Sooyoung hated naps, they always left her feeling lethargic and slow to action, but she had just gotten off a twelve hour shift at midday. If she didn’t get a couple hours of sleep before coming to the pack meeting, she’d fall asleep mid dinner. 

Her nose caught a whiff of a sweet, citric perfume and she extended one of her arms towards it, holding out the big salad bowl up to the rim with broccoli and tofu. She heard Yeri cringe, as she walked right up to her and took it from her hand.

“ _This_ again?”

Sooyoung shot her head up, nailing the girl with a false glare.

“ _Don’t_ disrespect my broccoli like that.”

After all, someone had to feed the pack something healthy every once in a while.

The kitchen, as it always was on Fridays, looked like an organized mess. There were ingredients and pots everywhere, little dishes, side dishes, small bowls, dirty kitchenware left behind on every surface. Jeno seemed to be kneading some sort of dough, very focused. Doyoung, hands working on slicing very small pieces of meat, looked up when she walked in and gave her a half smile.

“Hey,” he softly called, before going back to his task. She couldn’t help but wonder when would he finally stop being twice shy around her for the nth time, trying to avoid dwelling on the guilt that reminded her that it was most likely her own fault he was like that with her. He’d come around, eventually. He was pack now. She wouldn’t try anything with him ever again.

“I made some broccoli”, she walked up to him and leaned on the counter as her eyes followed his hands. “That looks good.”

Doyoung shoot her a look and let out a breathy, nervous laugh. “It’s not cooked yet.”

She let her fangs grow and showed him a toothy smile, “Not a problem for me.”

Instead of laughing again, the man shot her a side look and forced a smile, but there was a sudden nervous spike in his heartbeat, and she felt her disheartening growing again.

The problem was, she thought as she busied herself with the seasoning, that she just couldn’t figure Doyoung out. Being honest, she couldn’t say that she minded that it was him who ended up as the second in the pack instead of Yoonoh. Yoonoh just hadn’t been born with the qualities an alpha’s mate had to have.

Doyoung, on the other had, seemed to be good at it, really good, despite not putting actual conscious effort on it. He was a natural, she had found, like he’d always cooked for eight, like he’d been born to take care of others and see things from others’ perspective. It was almost like his self had been craving to have people around, to have people who’d depend on him and let him depend as well. A part of her wondered just how different his life back in Seoul had been (not like it had been too hard to close his loose ties there back then).

It was interesting, to see him growing into the role. She just wished he’d grow faster, since he actually seemed to fit so well, to have taken everything in stride.

Well, _almost_ everything.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar scent, and soon her alpha was walking into the home, huffing and sighing like a man twice his age coming from a long day at the mines. She saw Doyoung’s eyes shooting towards the entrance once, then down, then once again as if indecisive, until he finally let go of the knife he was holding and went to the door to greet him.

Sooyoung found Yeri’s puzzled (and slightly hopeful) eyes looking at her, and she could almost hear her dreamy voice asking “ _Is he done leaving our alpha hangin’?”_

She rolled her eyes at the teen and went back to the task. _Time_ , she reminded herself. Doyoung needed _time_.

Well, they’d have to give it to him.

As it often happened, it was only thanks to careful organization and placing that all of them could fit in the table. It’s not that they were many tonight (after all, Jongin had bailed on them to go to the movies with his friend from work and Sunyoung never came), but because as it often happened, they had just piled more and more dishes and side-dishes on the table, to the point the cloth underneath was barely visible. It looked like a Christmas banquet (and in Christmas they had had to add an extra table).

Without Jongin, the table was always a bit quieter, a bit more uncomfortable. Despite Johnny’s best efforts at making small talk once he came back to the table after a brief detouring upstairs, Doyoung kept his replies short, barely ever starting conversation himself. Jeno, who’d become a chatterbox whenever the alpha was gone, would go back to his silent self at the table, only really speaking when Yeri engaged him. And then it was her, Sooyoung, who still didn’t know how to find her place within them by herself.

Despite all of this, she enjoyed the dinners. She felt at ease inside this house, with these people, eating that food. She felt calm, and something within herself felt soothed. She just wished she was better at interacting with all of them.

As she eyed the table, she lifted her last bit of meat to her mouth and she thought of how she’d be stealing Yoonoh’s if he was there.

Actually, no.

If Yoonoh was there, if Yoonoh and Yunho were there, Yunho would be pushing meat from his own dish into hers, saying she needed it more than him. He’d be making small talk with everyone, asking about everyone’s day, telling a funny story from the station.

He’d have helped Johnny in getting the wood that roared in the fireplace next to the table, he’d have insisted on stacking all the pieces neatly just like at the station. He’d have made Jeno come with them; he’d have helped him and Johnny bond. He’d have eaten all of her broccoli.

Yunho would have fitted perfectly within the rest of them, almost feeling like the missing piece they needed- but what about Yoonoh?

Was there really a place there for Yoonoh?

A sudden commotion on the teens’ side of the table distracted her from the sudden weight on her stomach.

“It’s true- Jeno _finally_ made a friend. And he lives all the way over Russia!”

Jeno’s eyebrows were doing all the work for him, expressing his annoyance at the girl. Yeri just lifted another piece of whatever she had on her dish to her mouth, looking at him like that was the exact reaction she had been expecting from him.

In front of them, Johnny looked interested, if not slightly pleased, as he waited for them to explain some more. Doyoung… Doyoung simply observed.

“I’m not the only one with a new best friend.”

This time it was Yeri’s turn to glare. “She’s not-“ her voice suddenly lowered, more serious this time, “she’s not my friend and you know it.”

“Well, then, Renjun’s also not my friend.”

“Then what is he, your _boyfriend_?”

“Well, _I’m_ glad” Johnny’s voice suddenly interrupted the fire between the two, “It’s good that you made friends with the witches.” His eyes suddenly fell back to his food, and Sooyoung got the feeling that he wanted to rest importance to the whole matter. “It’s good to have friends that know all of your sides.”

If Doyoung’s scent shifted at that, Sooyoung would ignore it.

“Just… don’t get them mad.”

Both teens were looking at him in near shock, as if they couldn’t believe their alpha was addressing them directly. She felt like rolling her eyes; Johnny was such a stupid, awkward alpha, acting like he’s old and wise.

“Why…?”

Johnny looked up again, this time with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Let’s just say your nose’ll itch for days. And your entire self.”, he made a face, before adding, “And your fur as well.”

Sooyoung couldn’t stop the snort that escaped her lips, as she was suddenly struck with the memory of a younger Johnny desperately rolling in mud and leaves and water and mud again, trying to scratch his skin off.

“Oh yeah,”, she smirked to herself, ignoring the fast glare the alpha shoot at her, as she picked what was left in her plate, “I remember that one well.”

She didn’t need to look up to know the younger ones’ mouths were dropped open. An awkward silence sifted through the table, just short enough for the girl to blink herself back into composure and continue.

“Anyway-“, Yeri swallowed, straightening again, eyes following her chopsticks, “Ningning’s not my friend, either way. She just…”, Sooyoung caught her eyes rolling, half hidden behind her hair, “Ugh, she just blows up my phone because she’s learning Korean or something.”

It was short, but right then, she caught Johnny and Doyoung exchanging a brief look, interest rising. She had an idea of what that could be about; after all it was not a secret that Yeri had been on the losing side when it came to socialization once her genes woke up and she was able to join the pack. It wasn’t a secret for the school’s secretary, it wasn’t a secret for her professors nor the employees at Leeteuk’s burger shop. Much less to the alpha of said pack, and to his mate. 

“That sounds nice” Doyoung commented, including himself in the conversation for the first time.

“It’s not!”, the girl sighed, “She calls and won’t let me hang up for hours. I think… um, mom’s actually getting pissed about it.”

“Tell her to call here.” Johnny assured, “If you’re not home Doyoung can pick up the call for you, yeah?”

Doyoung nodded firmly and Yeri’s cheeks reddened just the slightest, bashful at the attention. Jeno let his head fall, looking at his food again, but she was pretty sure his lips had twisted into a pleased smirk.

Once the eating was done, everyone began doing their part to clean up the table.

“It’s like you want to keep this house looking like a retirement home or something”, Sooyoung nagged, piling up dish after dish on her hands, while Johnny did the same with the glasses. “I’m just saying, a radio and some CD’s wouldn’t hurt us. Each of us gets to choose a couple.”

“I want a S.E.S. one!”, Yeri chimed in, as she picked the half empty bottles of soda. “Jeno likes Aerosmith.”

“Um.“

All three sets of eyes, four counting Jeno’s from the VHS selection, looked up to find Doyoung, fidgeting with his own hands under the kitchen entrance.

“I’ll- While you clean the table I’ll go check on…”

Sooyoung contained the urge to roll her eyes at his hesitance, as if he didn’t do this exact same thing every Friday. Every day. Every few hours. She contains the urge because she knows it’s not their reaction he’s anxious about.

It’s _his_.

“I’ll do it.” she’s quick to offer, walking up to him and passing onto his arms the dishes she had been holding, “The bandages need a change, anyway. Is it still discharging?”

Doyoung shook his head and she barely caught the movement, as she began walking up the stairs. Might as well do it herself, save him from the stress of having your best friend-

Suddenly, a noise rang through the house.

The bell.

She heard the door being opened and then:

“Hey-“, Yoonoh’s voice began, quieter than ever.

Sooyoung had to turn because she couldn’t quite believe it, but it was him, it was really him, shoulders hunched, dark coat on, ears red. “Sooyoung told us we could come.”

“Hey Johnny!”, Yunho took a confident step forward, almost hiding his younger brother behind him, letting himself know. His boundless energy could be heard in his voice even at that time of the night, even after a long shift at the station. She understood him, God knows how long he’d been waiting for this moment, “What Woojae here means is, can we come in? We brought the Nyout.”

Yoonoh lifted his arm, “And some beers.”

Sooyoung felt her lips pulling into a smirk, and she finally turned back around, making her way up once again, satisfied.

Maybe pack life wasn’t going to be so hard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, if you made it up to here without falling asleep? CONGRATULATIONS AND THANK YOU!! 
> 
> Honestly this one shot is nothing but me explaining some more about pack dynamics and werewolf anatomy. we also get a bit of a peek at sooyoung and yoonoh's past, and we get to see how sooyoung sees the entire situation.  
> What's interesting about sooyoung to me, the reason why i wanted you all to see things from her pov is because out of all of them, sooyoung is the one who adapted the best to her werewolf side. i like to think id give her a 'best werewolf' award if there was one, lmfao. i think she's the best at putting the pack's common good before her own prefferences, she knows how to think as a community rather than an individual. we can see that she wants to get along with doyoung, she wants to get yoonoh to come together, she wants to participate, however bad she is at it.  
> i just thought it was interesting to dive into her mind owo.
> 
> anyways, despite all of this this oneshot took WAYYYY TOO LONG for some reason lmfaooooo but honestly i wrote it purely for my own pleasure T_T im sorry for objecting you guys to more boring sidestories. but this is the last oneshot ill be posting for now because......... yes! the sequel comes this month! i think ill be posting it around the last week of february. 
> 
> thank you for reading this and i hope u guys are excited about the next instalment of sotw!! which will be called... sotl :0
> 
> see u guys soon!!!! <3


End file.
